1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower utensils having a brush, and more particularly to shower utensils equipped with a brush and suitable for washing the hair of pet animals and human hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case where pet animals, especially cats or dogs having long hair are kept with free access allowed to the interior and outside of houses, it is important to wash the body of the pet animal periodically sometimes with shampoo in order to keep the pet animal clean and the interior sanitary.
For washing the bodies of such pet animals, it is usual practice to wash the hair as with a brush while applying water to the body with a hose or the like.
However, it is difficult to speedily wash the body of the pet animal, especially those with long hair, so that these pet animals not infrequently dislike having the body washed.
In the case of pet animals with long hair, it is difficult to make the hairy covering fully soaked with water to the skin even if the water is applied with the hose or the like. Accordingly, water is forced out from the hose against the body of the pet animal, whereas the animal dislikes being splashed with water. When the animal is shampooed with use of a brush, the lather must be washed away by applying a jet of water to the hair.
Thus, pet animals are washed generally by applying water to the body first, then washing the hair with a brush and shampoo solution and finally applying water to the body again to wash the lather or solution away. However, any person who has ever kept a pet animal is aware that this method is inefficient and therefore makes the animal dislike washing.
The same is true of the case wherein infants are shampooed by their parents. Infants hate water splashing their eyes when water is poured down over the head during shampoo. Thus, shampoo is generally cumbersome work.